Cold As Ice
by Corrie St Writer
Summary: On Christmas Day 2012, in a twist of events the day ended very differently. Two people became man and wife. Whilst one marriage crumbled. One woman found comfort in another man's arms. What will the consequences be for their actions? Will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Vows

"I Leanne Anika Barlow take thee Nicholas Paul Tilsley to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I Nicholas Paul Tilsley take thee Leanne Anika Barlow to be my lawfully wedded Wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"

"I now pronounce you man and wife"

The room was filled with cheers and claps as Leanne and Nick became man and wife. Eva however, was sat miserable in the corner of the room. Kylie put a brave face on. David looked depressed too. Kylie and him had been over for a while, it was breaking his heart.

After the photos were taken David remained at the venue. The bar was going to be his company for the rest of the night.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked a depressed Eva

"No, want a drink?" Said David

Eva:"So, Best man, how come you're not celebrating?"

David:"Well, my wife has left me. I'm all alone on me birthday and my brother just got married. Nick will be having Kids before me"

Eva:"Know the feeling, Leanne doesn't deserve Nick. She went and saw Peter this morning. It seems she wanted a reunion"

David:"And you let me brother marry her anyway?"

Eva:"It wasn't my place"

David:"Well if I were you I would have said summat"

Eva:"Good job I'm not you"

Barman:"Sorry Mr Platt, the bar's closed"

David:"What? Why?"

Barman:"Sorry, I don't make the rules"

Eva:"Haven't you got keys to the honeymoon suite?"

David:"Yeah, Nick let me have the room so he and Leanne could have the flat to themselves"

Eva:"Champagne?"

David:"Its Nick, what do you think?"

Eva:"Fair enough, let's go then"

In the Honeymoon Suite...

David:"Ere ye go, fourth bottle of bubbly"

Eva:"Ta, what you gonna do about Kylie?"

David:"Dunno, I feel like she prefers Nick to me"

Eva:"Not exactly. We got Nick to propose to Leanne. We came up with a plan and everything. Kylie does love you."

David:"Not enough to believe me about Tina. I'd never cheat on her, she's best thing that ever appened to me"

Eva:"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted today to end badly if I'm honest."

David:"Why?"

Eva:"I don't think Nick should be put through the pain of knowing he'll always be second best"

David and Eva look into each other's eyes, they feel something. They both can't ignore it. Suddenly, they were caught in a deep kiss. Eva quickly pulls away.

David:"Eva, I'm, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me"

Eva:(Eva walks back over to David and kisses him passionately.)


	2. Chapter 2

Champagne Carnage

I opened my eyes. I saw tons of bottles of Champagne covering the floor. I saw two Champagne Flutes on the table. Two? I turned over and to my horror saw a sleeping Eva under the blanket. She woke up and saw me. We both stared at each other in panic.

"Oh my god, we didn't did we?" Said Eva

"Think we did" I said clearly panicked

"This is such a mess" Eva replied

"Your telling me. We need to move on and not tell anyone. I'll lose everything" I explained sensitively. I needed to be careful with what I said to Eva. If I was to forceful, she'd crumble and tell. I couldn't lose Kylie and Max. Nick and Leanne would be horrified. Leanne especially, if she found out that I'd bedded her sister, well, you do the maths.

I knocked on the door of Mum's house. I'd waved Mr and Mrs Tilsley off on honeymoon anyway. Now it was time to speak to Kylie. Eva had already gone back to the pub, hopefully she'd keep her mouth shut.

Kylie:(Opens the front door) "What? Come to grovel?"

At that moment I panicked. Eva, dumb cow. She'd told Kylie, she'll never forgive me now.

"No, I'm hoping we can talk" I replied, hopeful that she wasn't aware of the terrible deed me and Eva had committed.

Kylie gestured for me to come in. It was judgement time.

"Look, Kylie, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. We don't have to have a baby. Not until you're ready"

Kylie rushed over and hugged me.

"Thank God, I believe you about Tina. I was just protective of you. I know you'd never cheat on me" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, thank god" I said, guilt pouring through my body.

We went for dinner together while Mum had Max. As we entered the Bistro I saw Eva nursing a gin and tonic. She saw me and glared at me. This was such a disaster. At this rate the guilt would cause me to confess.


	3. Chapter 3

**No escape now**

A few weeks had past since Christmas and I'd been able to move on from what had happened. I still envied Leanne though, she had what I wanted, Nick. I had much more important things to stress about than her and her "amazing" marriage. David and I had committed the ultimate crime. I'd gone and betrayed one of my best friends. If our secret came out, I'd never be able to make amends with Kylie. I sat in the back room of the pub alone, I felt queasy. I took some pills but that still didn't help. I made a cup of tea, perhaps I was just stressed. Me and Rob splitting up was surely not what was stressing me. After all, he was sleazy and a cheat.

"Ew!" I shouted as I spat my burning drink into the sink. I wasn't, no, I couldn't be. There was no way. I sat and cried. I needed to be sure. I went out and bought a test. I arrived home and headed upstairs and kept my fingers crossed. There was no way I could be. I was, the test read 'Positive' I was pregnant with David's baby. Kylie would never forgive me. In fact, no one would. I had to have an abortion. If I kept quiet no-one would ever know. But, if I kept it, I could lie and say I didn't know who the father was. Even though I did. I wanted to tell someone. Who though? Mum? Gran? Kylie? Then it dawned on me. Leanne. She'd been pregnant twice before. Perfect, she would understand. Leanne had also had an abortion. I needed to tell her. Now.

I went to tell Leanne. However when I got there she told me to go away. I ran out of the Bistro in tears. There was no-one I could tell now. I was stuck having to keep my dirty little secret. Oh god. David, he needed to know, after all, its his baby. Although, if I abort it, he'll never need to know. If I kept it, Rob would assume its his. I could never live with the guilt. I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself if I kept it. But, if I aborted it, I wouldn't be able to go on with life wondering.

"David, we need to talk" I said as I entered his Mum's house

"Er, yeah, I think we do. Look, I think we need to forget what happened and move on with our lives" David said in return

"That's all very well David except, I'm pregnant" David's face dropped.

"No,no" he said, clearly horrified.

"Yes" I said, through tears.

"Oh no, can't you abort it?"

"I, I, don't want to" I said quietly

"WHAT? You want to live with the guilt now?" David said, furious

"Its my baby" I shouted angrily, how dare David tell me what to do, after all, I'd have to give birth to it.

"So, there's no escape now" David said, after calming down a bit.

"No, there's not"

Eva headed towards the door. David following her. As Gail walked down the stairs, she'd heard everything...

**Please review, thanks! Will Gail reveal David and Eva's fling? Or will she keep quiet? Continue reading and you will find out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eva The Pregnant Diva**

I slammed the door behind Eva. God, I'm going to be a father. I headed back into the living room and jumped onto the sofa. Mum walked over and sat down. Mum? What the hell was she doing here, I thought she'd gone out? Her face said horror. Oh dear, she knew about me and Eva.

Gail: "When? Why? Why David? How could you?"

David: "I didn't"

Gail: (Begins shouting) "David! You slept with Eva! I heard everything! You've got her pregnant as well. You idiot"

David: "I was drunk! It was a mistake! I don't love her!"

Gail: "Oh, what a relief!"(Sarcastically)

David: "Look, she's going to have to lie and say that it's some random guy's baby. I can't lose Kylie and Max."

Gail: "What if Kylie had heard instead of me?"

David: "I'd have to lie"

Gail: "Oh David, what am I going to do with you?"

David: "Bet you wish you aborted me now"

Gail: "Don't be ridiculous"

David: "What am I going to do?"

Gail: "Be a good husband and now a father"

David: "I don't want the baby, if Kylie was having it then yes but she's not so..."

Gail: "Well, when you cheat on your wife, you get what you're given."

David: "I'm going"(Storms out)

Gail: "See you later"

Eva sat in the Bistro alone with a coffee. Leanne came over.

Leanne: "You alright?"

Eva: "No"(Starts crying)

Leanne sits down next to her.

Leanne: "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Eva: "I'm pregnant"

Leanne pulls out of the hug.

Leanne: "What? Is it Rob's?"

Eva: "No, some random bloke's"

Leanne: "Does he know?"

Eva: "Yeah, he wants nothing to do with me though or the baby"

Leanne: "Oh Eva"

Eva: "What am I going to do?"

Leanne: "You need to be really strong, I promise me and Nick will help you through this. I promise"

Eva: "Thanks Leanne"

Eva headed back to the pub, she had to tell Gloria and Stella.

Eva entered the back room. Stella and Gloria were already sat at the table and smiled.

Stella: "Eva, is there something you want to tell us?"

Gloria: "Something really important?"

Eva: "Like what?"

Gloria: "Will we hear the pitter patter of tiny feet soon?"

Eva: "Leanne, she told you"

Stella: "No, Leanne had nothing to do with it"

Gloria: "You left the test in the bin. We were bound to find it"

Eva: "Oh"

Stella: "Were so happy for you"

Gloria: "Is it Rob's?"

Stella: "Mother!"

Eva: "No"

Stella: "What? Then who's is it?"

Eva: "Some bloke, he wants nothing to do with us. I'm keeping it though"

**Please review, thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Presence **

I couldn't stop. Eva was constantly on my mind. Every thing I did I felt Eva's presence. The worst part was that Mum now knew what I'd done. Hopefully, no-one else would discover my dark baby secret. Eva came and told me she was 11 weeks pregnant now. She asked me if I wanted to come for the baby's first scan. I had to. I was running late for the scan. When I arrived, Eva was lying down looking at the ultra-sound. My eyes shifted to the screen, there it was, my baby. The thing that would destroy my family and my life. When I got home, I put the scan in my jacket pocket. I decided to go see Nick in the bistro.

Nick: " You okay?"

David: " Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Nick: " Well, you've got a face like thunder"

David: " Well I'm fine! Stop heckling me!"

Nick: " Sorry"

I went home and got into bed. I couldn't sleep properly. I heard someone come in late, it was Kylie. I tried to ignore her and make it look as though I was sleeping.

The next day, when Kylie went to work I got the scan out and showed Mum. She looked pleased however I could see the look of disappointment in her face. I felt the same way. I just wished that it was Kylie who was pregnant, not Eva.

* * *

Mum, Gran and Leanne beamed at my baby. They all seemed really pleased for me. I couldn't wait for my baby to be born, although, I knew that one day my baby would wonder who their father was. I didn't enjoy the thought of telling my child that their father is Uncle Nick's brother or Auntie Kylie's husband.

Rob entered the pub, he looked like he desperately wanted to talk. I asked what he wanted but he just said "I know". Know what? I thought, uh-oh, how did he know? Did David tell him? Kylie? "Eva Price, will you marry me?" Rob said, on one knee. Oh no, he thought it was his baby. Everyone turned around and stared in shock. "Eva? Come on baby, you're having my baby aren't you? Why not get married?" "Rob, I'm touched but, its, its not yours". Rob's face suddenly fell. Everyone's face turned to horror. I ran off into the back. I couldn't do much though, the power was out. It was March such a busy time in the Rovers and dumb Jason had messed the electrics up. I went and saw the full monty the next day in the Bistro. Me and Mum left early as I felt sick. I woke up and could see smoke from under the bedroom door, the pub was on fire...

**Please review, thanks...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emergency**

I opened my bedroom door. The flames were rising quickly, they were taller than me. I closed the door and headed to the window and tried opening it. Oh god, the key for the window was stuck. The heat from the flames had jammed it. I was stuck. Leanne saw me at the window. She shouted for someone to save me. I went into my wardrobe and picked up a high heel. I battered the window with it. The glass smashed and I cut my hand. The smoke suddenly filled the room and I fell to the floor.

* * *

I rushed towards the pub. Everyone tried pulling me away. "No David, come away" Nick shouted at me. "I can't I have to help!" I rushed up the ladder, I arrived at the top and looked through Eva's window, or what was left of it. She was bleeding and was lying on the floor. I climbed through the window with her thrown over my back. I climbed down the ladder and the pub exploded. I fell to the ground. I was praying that Eva and the baby were okay. Jason got Stella out. Supposedly Sunita started it. How could she do that to Stella? And Eva. Eva was fine, so was the baby. I was so relieved. I felt so bad for the family, they'd lost everything. 9 weeks had passed and Eva had fully recovered. We had to go for the next scan. Eva was 20 weeks pregnant now. We went and I asked whether it was a boy or a girl. The doctor said it was a boy. I was having a son! I was so happy but, the secret still faced jeopardy of being discovered. I got home and found Nick staring in horror at the first scan me and Eva had gone to, Nick knew. This was going to end badly.

* * *

I went to see David and we had a discussion about the baby. He said Nick knew about what we did. Oh-no, I was so worried now. David assured me that Nick promised he would keep quiet. I headed back to the house. Gran looked angry. She seemed disappointed. The way she looked at me said it all. "Gran? What's wrong?" I said. "I've just spoken to Gail, "That baby(Points at her stomach) is David bloody Platt's!". "No" I said. "Yes it is!" Gran shouted. Unaware of her presence me and Gran had argued, right in front of one of our family members. "Is it true?" they said. Me and gran turned around our faces read horror. They knew, and were bound to tell...

* * *

**Please review, thanks! Who do you think knows David and Eva's secret? Review and tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Catastrophe On The Cobbles**

Leanne stood in horror. "That's David's baby?" Leanne said confused. "No, no, no it's not!" Eva blurted out quickly. "But you just said" Leanne shouted loudly. "Look sit down, I need to explain" Eva said. Gloria stormed out, "I cant listen to this" she remarked as she left the room, in tears. "On Christmas Day, me and David slept together, I know It's bad but we've done it now. We can't turn back time, and yes, this is his baby" Eva explained calmly. "Poor kid" Leanne said as she got up and ran out of the house. Eva sat and cried, she was so scared. It was 12 weeks until she was not give birth and yet, most of the street knew about her and David's one-night stand. The worst part was, she couldn't tell her Mum because she'd fess up to Kylie. So many people knew her and David's secret, the stress was just to much. She had to stop Leanne from telling anyone, or worse, Kylie.

There was a knock at the front door, it was David. He'd obviously spoken to Leanne. Although, what David wanted to talk to Eva about had nothing to do with Leanne. "Hiya, look, I have to talk to you about something" David said as he walked into the back room. "What is it?" Eva said, secretly hoping to escape the conversation and talk to her sister about her baby. "Eva, I'm struggling, struggling to cope" David said. "I know, I feel like everyone knows, you know about" Eva said. "Yeah, I am too but, I'm struggling because..." "David, what is it?" Eva asked, interrupting David in the process. "I think I'm in love with you" David said much to Eva's horror. "Get out" Eva shouted. "Get out!" she shouted even louder.

Eva stormed out of the house, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard, David was in love with her. "Leanne" she said as she entered the Bistro. "Oh aye, what do you want?" "I need to talk to you". Leanne gestured to a table, as Eva walked over she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, it must have been the baby kicking, she thought. "Please don't tell anyone Leanne, if not for me or David, for Max and my baby" Eva said hoping for Leanne to understand. "Fine, just don't mention me when the truth comes out" Leanne said as she go up and walked away. Eva clutched her stomach as the pain increased, Leanne gave her a dirty look. When she walked over to the bar she payed for her drink and picked it up. She saw David and Kylie enter the Bistro. She felt worse now. "Ahhhh" she screamed, dropping her glass into a million pieces on the Bistro floor. Everyone rushes over to Eva. David's clearly panicked, Eva's going to have her baby, now. She's only 28 weeks pregnant.

At the hospital, Kylie refuses to leave Eva's bedside and asks David to stay with Eva too. The nurse comes in and informs Eva that they need to have the baby delivered, and now. If they leave it any longer, both Eva and the baby will be in danger. After agony, Eva and David's son was born. Kylie and David held tight onto Eva's hands. The little baby boy was tiny, David felt extremely guilty as his son was taken to an incubator. Eva was taken to rest. "Go with Eva" Kylie said to David, much to his dismay. "Okay" He said. Kylie corners a doctor. "Er, excuse me, I'm with Eva Price. I overheard a doctor say about Eva's son's illness. If you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Kylie said, curious and worried about Eva's baby. "I shouldn't really tell you this but, the baby has epilepsy." The doctor said quietly to Kylie. "Epilepsy? I didn't know Eva has epilepsy?" Kylie said, utterly confused. "Miss Price doesn't, he's inherited it from his father". Kylie stood alone, in front of the incubator, she held her hands up against it. Tears streaming down her face, "Baby Platt, baby Platt" Kylie said, devastated. She knew, David, he was the baby's father. David...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Looking Death In The Eye**

"Are you alright?" I said to Eva who had just woken up from a sleep. "Why? If I am you gonna pounce at me?" She said angrily, "No" I said. "How's he doing?" Eva said. "Fine" I said, even though I wasn't totally sure about our son's health. "I want to see him" She blurted out, breaking the awkward silence. "Is that a good idea?" I whispered, just as a doctor entered Eva's gigantic room. "Miss Price, your son is very ill, he's been struggling with his breathing too, however he seems safe and healthy in the incubator. Would you care to see him?" The doctor said to a horrified Eva. "Yes, more than anything" She said as she climbed out of the bed and wandered towards the door, with the doctor's aid.

When we came to the children's unit, I saw other healthy babies being cradled in their mother's arms, Eva saw it too. Her eyes began to well up, this was all my fault. As we neared to the room, I looked at the door an saw the sign "Baby Price". When the doctor opened the door, I saw Kylie staring over the incubator, in tears. "Kylie?" I said as I rushed over, intent on helping her, she must have been traumatised. "Get off, I need some air" She exclaimed and in tears, she ran out of the room.

"Here he is" the doctor said to Eva, he looked at me as if I was a stranger, who had just walked in to see the drama. Eva slowly walked over, her whole body trembling with fear, our little boy looked as if he was dying. "Don't be scared, you can touch his hand you know" he said to us both. Eva carefully slipped her hand into the incubator, and stroked my tiny baby's hand, he looked so helpless and innocent, unlike me, I'd cheated on my wife.  
Betrayed her and my family, she'd never forgive me, never.

I'll leave you to alone" he said interrupting me from my trans. "I want to call him Logan" Eva said breathless. "Logan?" "Yes, I love the name, he may not survive, his name isn't my main worry" she said, exasperated. "Yeah, I agree, Logan Price".

Kylie stood outside the hospital, in the rain, a cigarette keeping her warm. She stood, staring at people leaving the Hospital. Men who'd probably been in pub brawls, women who had drunk to many Vodka's the previous night and injured themselves. Children leaving with relieved parents, new-born's vacating the hospital with their proud parents. David, sat in that room, with Eva, and his son. His son, David was a father. So many questions she wanted to ask him; Why? How? When? and more importantly what possessed him to do it, was he jealous of Rob? Kylie had been on the pill for a while and didn't feel ready enough to have a baby, is that why he did what he did? Either way Kylie knew for sure, in her eyes, David's dead. If he had been able to keep quiet about his infidelity then she will be as cold as him, she'll be as cold as ice...

PLEASE REVIEW! KEEP READING, LOTS OF DRAMA AHEAD!


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers,**

**Cold As Ice will be back soon, keep reviewing, Grounds For Divorce seems more popular at the minute. So please review and continue supporting my stories, thank you. I appreciate it... **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Get You back**

I stood outside the pub, a cigarette in my hand plotting my revenge. I could take the baby. No. Then it hit me, like a tonne of bricks. If she could steal my husband and get pregnant by him, I'd freak the living daylights out of her. I'll stalk her. First, I needed some scans. I put the fag down and stomped on it. Instantly putting it out. I arrived home and saw David's winter coat slung over the banister, as I went through it, I found every single one of Eva's scans. Two train tickets for London stared at me. He wasn't was he? Bin me off for Eva? Nice. I took it all went to the Hospital to see Logan.

I walked passed Eva's room and saw the door and the blinds were shut. I could hear her and David talking, so, I put my plan into action and saw Logan. He was getting better, slowly, but he was. I stroked his hand and looked away. The nurse had left his medical records on the side. I opened the red folder and found all of Eva's scans. I got the one's I found in David's coat and matched them up. They were identical. So, they were at it together then. That is so sick; no wonder he wanted to be at the birth.

I left the Hospital soon after and went round the back of the pub and let myself in. The door was foolishly unlocked. I crept into the back room and rifled through the drawers, I found pictures of Eva. I took one and snuck out the back. I got home and went towards the kitchen table; I found a giant piece of black card and glued the picture of Eva in the middle. I put all the ultra-sound scan's around it and in red pen wrote, "I'm coming for you, sleep with one eye open, die with both closed". I made an evil laugh as I continued to work my plan on Eva. Step 2, make her feel the guilt, after I'd hidden the poster, I went to Underworld and found Rob sat on his own. He looked miserable. "She wants' you back you know" I said, grimacing as I entered the desolate building. "Eh? Did she say that?" He said, peering up from his desk. "Yeah, she says she wishes you accepted her proposal, she wants' you Rob. You should go see her and Logan in the Hospital." I said, knowing that every word I had just said, were pure lies. "You're right! I will, in fact, I want to see her" He said, a happier tone in his voice. "That's the spirit!" I said, secretly lying. Rob quickly ran out of Underworld and got into his car. I began laughing to myself.

Now I needed David to suffer. What could I do to him? What would turn his world upside down? I knew instantly, that kid. His baby. When he would be ready to come home, he wouldn't be there. I'll have snaffled him for myself. Me, Max and the baby. Away from Weatherfield, and David. I continued plotting for a week. So many ideas, so little time.

I arrived at the Hospital after overhearing David's phone call with Eva. He was running late though as I made him take Max to school. I heard him say he would pick Eva up on the way. This was my time now. I had the power to destroy them both. I arrived at the Hospital and was told by the nurse that Logan was able to go home now. "I'm his Auntie, my sister, Eva will be here shortly" I said, whilst holding Logan. "Name please?" She said. Oh, great, my plan was scuppered. Then suddenly, I blurted "Leanne Tilsley" "Okay Leanne, tell Eva to make sure this little one stays safe" "I will" I said, I was beaming I was so proud of myself. My new evil plan.

I arrived at my mate Donna's house, "Look after him, please" I said to her. "Who's his he?" She said, stunned. "David's" I said, as I stormed off down the driveway. David and Eva must have been so panicked as they arrived at the Hospital. They had this coming to them, the moment they laid eyes on each-other. The moment they fell into bed. I had their son, revenge was sweet, and easy to get away with...

* * *

**Next Time In Cold As Ice...**

**Eva discovers she has a stalker**

**Logan is reported missing**

**Rob declares his love for Eva**

**David's jealousy goes into overdrive**

* * *

**Please review, more soon. Enjoy :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously In Cold As Ice...**

**Kylie planned to destroy David and Eva**

**David's true colours became clear**

**Eva gained a stalker**

* * *

**Too Close To Love You**

We arrived together at the Hospital; it was the first time I felt like a real Mum. Logan was coming home, to live with me. I was so excited; however I felt nervous too, he was still very delicate. "I'm here to collect Logan Price please" I said to the nurse on reception. "Logan, okay" She said as she checked the list in front of her. "Oh" she began, "He was collected by an auntie, Leanne Tilsley it says here". "How long ago?" I asked, infuriated. "About an hour" She said as I hurried outside to ring Leanne. "Why d'ya steal me baby?" I shouted aggressively down the phone, "Eh? What you on about?" Leanne said perplexed. "You haven't got him ave ya?" I said, panicking. "No" She said, and hung up. An imposter had stolen my baby, where was he?

David drove me home in Audrey's car, his eyes focused on the road ahead, whilst I rang the police. "Yeah, that's right, The Rovers Return Inn. I'll be there in a minute, thank you" I said to a male officer and hung up, "Who do you think would take him?" David suddenly asked. "Someone sick, someone without kids, someone looking for revenge". David was nearly back on the street now; he dropped me off outside the pub as I hurried in and checked upstairs, just to see if it was someone's idea of a joke. I opened my bedroom door and found on the wall a black poster, with every single one of my scans. And in red writing at the top, there was a threat. "I'm coming for you, sleep with one eye open, die with both closed" I put my hand straight to my mouth and backed away quickly in shock horror. So, who was this mystery person? What did they want from me? The police arrived and I was quizzed for what felt like hours.

My little boy was gone, where though, was beyond me. When they eventually left I slunk back into my chair. Tears began to fall; they weren't going to stop now. I hated the thought of him being in someone else's arms, he's my son. Mine.

There was a knock on the living room door, Rob peered his head round and saw my face. He must have been horrified. "What's happened?" He exclaimed, rushing over to my side. I continued crying as he hugged me tight. "Someone's stolen Logan" I said whilst I cried to him. He remained silent and said nothing. I pulled further back out of the hug to see if he was still listening. We looked at each-other and then, he leaned in towards my lips, I leaned into his, they were locked automatically…

* * *

**Next Time In Cold As Ice...**

**The hunt for Logan continues**

**Eva and Rob's relationship becomes public knowledge**

**Kylie stuns David with her revelation**

* * *

**Please review, will Eva get baby Logan back? What will happen next between Rob and Eva?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously In Cold As Ice..**

**Kylie's evil plan began**

**David and Eva panicked as Logan went missing**

**Rob and Eva re-united**

* * *

**Missing, Kissing and Jealousy**

I got home and furiously threw my stuff down on the floor, Kylie popped her head round from the kitchen. If only she knew what I was going through. "Y'alright?" She said, trying to lift my depressed spirits. "Fine, honestly" I said, lying so much I could almost see my breath. "Look, babe, there's summat I need to tell ya" Kylie said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Okay, what is it?" I said, totally unaware of what Kylie was about to tell me. "I think I'm pregnant" Kylie said, coming and sitting next to me. I pretended to be happy, "What! No way!" I said, hugging her instantly. Kylie was pregnant. I was more worried now than ever. If she discovered what me and Eva had done. My god, I don't know what I'd do. I was so panicked now.

I asked Nick the following day if he could round everyone up and have a party in the bistro. Me and Kylie were going to announce the huge, life changing news we had. Excited didn't even begin to describe what I felt. "Kylie and I are having a baby2 I said to the entire Platt family. Everyone "Aww" ing and "Ooh" ing. Leanne cornered me when everyone was talking to Kylie about the baby. "You're sick, d'ya know that?" She said, angered however she had to keep quiet and whispered. "I know but there's nowt I can do now, is there?" I said, in the same tone. Nick came over too. "David, what the hell are you playing at?" He barked. I was surrounded by two, extremely angry Tilsley's. This wasn't fun.

I arrived home late with Kylie and rushed off to bed. I didn't fancy a parenting lecture from the lovely Gail. I woke up the following morning and quickly got dressed. Kylie and Max still fast asleep, Mum had already gone to work. I met Eva in the Ginnel. We needed to talk. "They've found him" She said, much to my relief. At least one of my children was certainly alive and well. "Kylie's pregnant" I said, stunning Eva. She looked horrified. "It's defiantly..." She began, I knew where she was going, "Yes, it is mine" I said. "Congratulations" Eva remarked sarcastically as she headed back into the pub. "Thanks" I shouted back after her as I left her alone.

I headed of to work after taking Max to school. I couldn't focus properly. My thoughts on Kylie and the baby. I would be a father twice in one year, oh-no. "David love, go for your lunch" Gran said to me at 1. "Alright" I said, grabbing my coat and rushing out the door and walking towards the bench. I saw Eva getting out of the taxi with Logan. Then Rob came along and they kissed. No, no way. That's it. I was fuming, he was pretending to be daddy to my son. I wasn't going to let him do this. No way.

* * *

**Kylie's perspective**

It was sick. What I'd done was so evil and twisted. I wasn't pregnant. As if, I was still on the pill. I just needed a plan to get Eva into trouble and for me to magically lose the baby. But first, I needed to get pregnant. I could really spite Eva and seduce Rob. Wouldn't that wind her up.

Perfect, I knew exactly what my next step would be. David's little brat was found alive and well, now I was going to bed Eva's man.

What goes around comes around David, you of all people should know that...

* * *

**Next Time In Cold As Ice...**

**Kylie puts her new plan into action**

**Rob sets himself up for a fall**

**Eva and David share a moment**

* * *

**Please review, another five please? From different people though!**

**Stay tuned, stay reviewing, until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously In Cold As Ice…**

**Kylie told a wicked lie**

**Eva was targeted by an angry David**

**Rob and Eva set up home for baby Logan**

* * *

**The Day They Never Forgot**

I stood outside the house; a cigarette tight in my hand. I watched the lights come on upstairs in the pub, Eva was getting up, getting herself dressed, then her and David's baby. Although, she wasn't the only one that was having "David's baby" I was, wasn't I? Well, of course not, not yet anyway. I just needed a way to exact my revenge and then, I've got Eva and David right where I want them. Suffering, paying the price for what they did. Max rushed outside with his school stuff, David right behind. I quickly put the cigarette out and walked towards the Bistro.

After a long and depressing day at work, my plan seemed to be working well, David had gone to the pub earlier, I saw him. This means he's with Eva, and she's not with Rob. This was my time to shine, my time to ruin everything. Just stick a big bomb under everyone's happiness. I couldn't wait, I was too excited.

I headed home and got changed into the shortest dress and biggest heels I owned, if I was seducing Rob, I needed to do it properly. I spoke to Gail and she agreed that I should go out, and enjoy myself, just not too much, because of the "baby". I also found out that Gail was going to stay with Sarah in Milan for the weekend, Max was at his mate's for the night. I had the house to myself. David would be sniffing round Eva no doubt. I had the perfect way to do this, I just needed to be in the pub.

* * *

**This is from David's perspective in the back room of the Rover's...**

I sat next to Eva; just a small space separating us from each-other, I wanted to hug her, kiss her and make her mine. I couldn't though; I had to man up, Kylie is carrying my baby, I have to grow up and be the best dad there is. Much better than Rob anyway. "Eva; do you remember how I told you I was in love with you, just before you had Logan?" I asked, trying to keep quiet so no-one in the main pub would here. "Yeah, the main reason I went into labour" she remarked angrily. "Oh god, you don't love me now do you?" She said panicking. "No, I'm asking because, well, Kylie's having my baby and I just wanted to check that you weren't keeping summat from me" I said, belittling Eva. "David, I moved on from that a long time ago, I'm with Rob, I'm appy" She replied, leaning over and touching my arm friendly. I looked down at my arm and up at Eva's face. We stared into each-other's eyes for ages, then I closed my eyes, leaned forwards and kissed her. Both of our lips crashed together, the electricity, the heat, the passion. She pulled away quickly after we both heard Rob call her name from in the main part of the pub. "What've we just done?" Eva said, worried. "I don't know" I replied, foolishly. "Eva?!" Rob called, his tone getting more and more frustrating. "I've gotta go" She said, whilst wiping her mouth.

* * *

The home wrecker appeared from out the back. She looked stunned, confused and rough. Rob dragged her over so everyone could see her, and him. David suddenly showed up too, from the front doors of the pub; he looked angry, but he didn't seem to notice me. Which was good. "Well everyone; as you all know, me and Eva are together again and we're now looking after Logan here as a family, and I want to extend our family further. Eva will you dome the huge honour, of being my wife?" Rob asked, Eva's eyes read sheer horror. This was comical; I've never had to hide laughter so much as I did then. "Eva?" Stella said, nudging her slightly. Everyone's face reading excitement and anticipation for her to say "Yes Rob, yes!" however that didn't happen. "I can't, we only just got back together again. It's too soon, Rob I'm sorry" She said, beginning to whisper near the end of her desperate plea. I turned and saw David's face; he too was smiling, just like I was. My evil little plan was coming together nicely now. Oh Eva, you stupid, stupid girl.

Rob stood up so quickly I thought he was going to fall over and ran straight out of the pub; whilst a guilty Eva ran through to the back, closely followed by Stella and Gloria. Everyone turned to each-other in confusion, and all of them began gossiping. David went into the bathroom, and whilst no-one was looking, I snuck out of the pub, running after Rob. "Rob, I'm so sorry" I said, sounding heartfelt, "Look, come in t't house and I'll get you a drink, an alcoholic drink" I said, secretly hoping my plan would come together. "Yeah, okay, anything strong" he said as he walked towards the front door of number 8. I passed him a large whiskey, and listened to what he had to say for hours. I didn't care though, the more drunk I got him, the more seductive I could be. After me and Rob finished three whole bottles of whiskey collectively, we got closer to each-other. I leaned in closer towards him and kissed him, he looked horrified. To show I meant what I'd done, I said, "Don't worry Rob, I'm not like Eva, I won't break your heart". With my words ringing in his ears, he practically jumped on me and began kissing me. We continued kissing as I led him up the stairs…

* * *

**Next Time In Cold As Ice...**

**Kylie and Rob face the consequences of their actions**

**Eva regrets her instant decision**

**Kylie's plan is working well as David gets excited over her "Pregnancy"**

* * *

**Please review, do you feel sorry for Rob? Or do you think he got what he deserved? Tell me, what you think!**

**Keep reading, keep reviewing!**

**Check out Grounds For Divorce too...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously In Cold As Ice...**

**Kylie and Rob committed the ultimate crime**

**Eva was stunned when Rob proposed**

**Eva struggled with her feelings**

* * *

**Aftermaths, Alcohol and Anaesthetic's**

I turned over to the other side of my bed. Rob was staring directly open, his eyes read fear, and horror. "Kylie, what've we done?" He said, panicking. "I don't know" I said, purposely matching his tone. "I'll go" Rob murmured as he got out of bed, got dressed and quietly snuck downstairs. He turned to me on the stairs and said, "I know this sounds bad but, at least you're already pregnant, so it's unlikely you'll get pregnant". I nodded and slammed the door behind him and softly whispered; "Not yet, anyway." I headed to the pub to see Eva and hopefully stir up more trouble. "Why did ya say no them?" I asked friendlily. "Just panicked, I didn't want the guilt of the baby not being his lingering over a marriage. I'm not even twenty five and I'm someone's Mummy, it's all a mess" She said, putting her head in her hands and sobbing. "Rob loves you, so why not commit to him, he loves Logan just as much as anyone else would. Think about what you're throwing away, think about it Eva" I said, as I got up and walked away.

In the Bistro; I felt like I was being surrounded when both Leanne and Nick were asking how I was feeling, "Fine" I replied casually, however deep down I'd cheated on David. I could feel it eating away at me. David asked me if we should go to the pub for dinner, with Max. I agreed and we went to the pub. I saw Eva looking miserable behind the bar. Rob came in, asking Stella if she had seen his car keys. "No Rob, I'm sorry, can I get you a drink?" She asked kindly. "Erm, yeah okay, pint please" Rob said, Stella handed him his pint and said, "On the house love" much to his delight.

Eva watched Rob from behind the bar. She looked as though she had something to tell him. Then, she finally got up and wandered over to him. "Rob, can we talk?" she asked hopeful. "Sure, what is it?" he said. "I've made a huge mistake, and seeing how Logan reacted last night without you feeding him, this morning when you didn't play with him. When he smiled at me, I just saw you. I want us to be together Rob but I'm sat here, worried sick that am gonna loose you forever. I love you so much Rob, I do I love you, I really love you and I want you to be my husband, so will you marry me?" She said, my eyes must have read horror. This wasn't part of my plan, but actually it could work in my favour. I heard a "Yes" and then saw a load of kissing.

They were engaged. Ooh, how romantic, it's like a movie. Just now, I was going to be the big disaster that blew everyone's happiness apart.

Two weeks went by; and I'd continuously checked pregnancy test, after test. Each time I was faced with dampening, "Negative". This was dreadful; I needed to get pregnant, unless I managed to bed Rob again, which was highly unlikely, I was screwed. I was going to have to improvise some time soon. "David, look, I" I began to say. "Ky, what is it?" he asked worried. "I don't think I'm pregnant, maybe it was just a technical fault, I just missed it that one time. I don't know, I'm sorry though" I said, sincerely. David pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair as I managed to squeeze out tears. "Don't worry Ky, we'll be just fine without a baby" he said, as I began smiling.

Another dreary week went by; and still no pregnancy, so, I decided to do one last test and then admit defeat. You'll never guess what it said, I was pregnant. Hallelujah. Oh, sweet revenge.

Now, I just needed a blissfully happy Eva to lose everything. She was gonna be the baby killer, "David!" I shouted as I hurried down the stairs, the pregnancy test tight in my hand. "I'm pregnant!" I said, giving him a hug. He began grinning and eventually said, "I love you". David left to go see Nick and tell him the "Good news". I headed to the pub, ready for a fight.

"Eva! How could ya?!" I screamed, as I burst into the back of the pub. I knew she was alone. She'd be terrified, it was just her and the baby. "Kylie, sshh, what is it?" she asked, slightly irked. "You! You told David that I lied about being pregnant in the first place, you sick bitch!" I shouted. "What?" she asked confused. "Oh don't play dumb" I said, "Although, this is you, being normal is playing dumb" I hurled my insult straight at her. She smacked me straight across the face; "Logan's got a good mother, han't he? A two bit brass, a slapper and a home wrecker, it's got Jeremy Kyle written all over it!" I shouted, making her more irate. "Shut up!" she roared. I rushed out the room and up the stairs, attempting to grab Logan. Eva grabbed me and pulled me away from his room. "No! Leave me son alone!" she cried. I hit her and pulled her hair. She started screaming, then everyone returned to the pub. I purposely edged closer towards the tall flight of stairs. Eva managed to shove me off, but I fell, straight down the stairs. Everyone in the pub began rushing around me. Eva stood in shock horror.

An ambulance came and Leanne and Nick came with me. David was nowhere around, he probably will show up later I thought. I began wondering; have I lost the baby? I could feel a sharp pain, I could have, would David still speak to Eva if she'd murdered our baby? Probably not.

* * *

**Next Time In Cold As Ice...**

**David rushes to Kylie's bedside**

**Doctors inform a lonely Kylie about the baby- is she still pregnant?**

**The whole street turns against Eva**

* * *

**Keep reviewing, thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously In Cold As Ice...**

**Kylie and Eva's fight ended disastrously**

**David was overjoyed when Kylie revealed she was pregnant**

**The Platt's panicked when Kylie was rushed to hospital**

* * *

**Mirrors**

"You and your baby are fine" the doctor revealed to me, I was alone though. Nick and Leanne sat outside, talking to Gail. "Oh" I started, "How far gone am I?" The doctor looked at a notepad in front of him, "About eight weeks, or two months." I was still pregnant, how I do not know, but I was. I looked at the doctor in shock, then he left. I began crying as I heard David's voice from outside, then as he entered, he could tell why I was crying. "Ky? What's wrong?" he asked. "I've... I've lost the baby" I lied. "No, who did this?" David wrapped his arms around me as I continued crying. "Eva" I whispered, "Eva". David stayed silent. "Eva, what were you two doing, that's put you in a hospital bed?" David quizzed. "We were fighting, I went upstairs to get Logan, then she shoved me, straight down the stairs in the pub" I continued. "I'm so sorry" David began, whilst comforting me. He cradled me in his arms for ages, so much so I wanted him to stop. "I'm gonna get Max, tek him to Gran, will you be okay?" David said. "Yeah course, tell Maxy I love him". David got up and headed for the door, quickly turning and saying, "I will". When he left I breathed a sigh of relief, until Rob came.

Rob knocked on the door lightly; "Kylie, you are in there aren't you?" "Yeah, come in" I shouted. "Is the baby okay?" Rob asked, trying to sound interested. "No" I whimpered, doing my fake cry again. "I lost it, it's all her fault." Rob moved from the edge of the bed to my arms and hugged me. "It's okay, ssh. Don't worry, it's all over now, don't panic Kylie". Rob held me, and it felt weird. Not in a bad way, but I felt safe. I felt as though Rob would never hurt me. As I stopped the tears, he looked down at my face, we stared into each-other's eyes, and suddenly I realised. I'd fallen for him. He was the father, or so I thought of my unborn baby, the baby I haven't lost. Although he didn't know, and wasn't about to either. Suddenly coming back to reality; Rob moved closer to me, his face just inches from mine, I could feel his warm breath, warming me inside so much I could feel my toes curling up. We leaned in at the same time, our lips about to meet until, "Oh my god". Someone gasped, stood in the doorway. "No. But, you, and you are...No" the continued, sounding horrified. The room was so dark though, I couldn't tell who it was, and what they were after. Their voice was so familiar, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Who was the intruder, and what did they want?

* * *

_**Hello readers! I was looking on my account the other day; and saw how many views this fanifc had received in August. Suddenly, I realised I had to write more, and fast! The loyal readers would give up fairly soon, so here you have it, a short chapter, but one that I hope you've enjoyed! Please review, follow and favourite! **_

_**Also, please check out my new story, 'An Affair To Remember'. Thank you, I'll try and update this very soon, until then... :D**_


End file.
